


A Late Present

by nolirious



Series: Teddy-Owl Stories [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Jk omg, M/M, When i want smut it turns into fluff, When you're that desperate to get it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolirious/pseuds/nolirious
Summary: Christmas and New Year's had already passed but it didn't stop Evan from flying all the way to Jonathan to meet him for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile (a long while), and as I'm almost ending my winter break, I finally had a little time to write more stories for here~ I was thinking of making another series for short stories when I have the time to write, so this is the beginning! Let me know how you think of it and thank you so much for reading!

The excuse of coming for Christmas or New Year's has already expired for the past few days but Evan honestly didn't give a fuck because he was one plane ticket away from visiting his best friend. A cross country trip was something he needed after a long year and there was an hour left before he lands, his legs shaking out the numbness excitedly as he thinks of what he's going to do with Delirious, the man he's been dying to see for the past few years. Jonathan wasn't one to go outside much hence why he still never showed his face but hell, Evan was going to show him off to the world as embarrassing as it sounds, even if it's just to a drive-thru or something. _A pub, maybe ice skating.._ he smiles to himself as the plane finally lands, quickly grabbing his carry-on to be the first one out of the plane.

 

_“It'll be Guess Who airport style, try to find me when you land, Vanoss!”_

 

Jonathan’s last words before Evan left California echoed in his head once again, his eyes darting from person to person as he thinks how the fuck he was going to find him within a packed airport? _Delirious, you little shit, you could of at least showed me some kind of picture of your face._ This is going to be harder than he thought, every man he passed could be him and it was starting to piss him off because he just wanted to see him already. A good half hour passed by and he just wanted to find him and take a good look at his face, hug him, and-

Wait.

Evan quickly turns around, knowing in GMod Jonathan managed to always sneak up behind him and follow him when he's it, snickering and dancing around. And there he was, a man holding in a laugh as they dance in place, smiling brightly at the other. The other was in awe, in shock and relieved that he finally saw his best friend. Short brown hair, big blue eyes, everything that was offered in multiple descriptions and fan art was now real. It was here. It was his very own..

“Delirious..”

“Don't just stand there and come here, you idiot,” and Evan complied, running into the other’s arms and giving the biggest bear hug he's ever given. “God damn, you're strong, I'm gonna break like a twig,” Jonathan laughs and Evan immediately pulls away, scared that might actually happen. “Hey, don't treat me like a weakling, you know I can beat your ass.” His smile made Evan melt a little inside.

“Only in video games. Anyway, where's the nearest pub? It'll be my treat.”

  
  


“Are you serious? That's your reason for coming here? You’re so fucking lame,” Jonathan’s laugh pierces through the pub’s atmosphere as he laughs at Evan's reason for visiting in the first place. The past Christmases were always the same routine for the crew: asking each other what they wanted, ordering it on Amazon and sending it to them with the cliche Amazon gift wrapping and typed message on a card. This Christmas apparently was supposed to be a surprise visit to give the present in person and hang with them. However it's late, it's already 2017 and Evan’s present is in his luggage that was sent to the wrong plane and is arriving the next day.

“Shut up. Alright, at least I was trying to be considerate.” A hint of red creeped up on Evan's cheeks, trying to hide it by covering himself with his food. He honestly wanted to say he was being a big fat liar right now as the present is in his backpack, but his stubborn self wanted to keep a secret to bring up more surprises later.

“Well you still suck at surprises, saying you were gonna come here by surprise and nope, everyone else told me before you even bought your plane ticket.” His delirious laugh kept continuing, his food getting cold by the minute. “What's next, you wanna go take me ice skating?”

“Dammit, Delirious, you're ruining my plans!” Evan sighed heavily and slumped back in his chair with a pouting expression.

“Well, six sense, man. Now finish your food, we got an ice skate date to go on, you ice lover.”

 

_A date.._

  
  


Jonathan was putting his ice skates on as Evan looked around the ice rink, holding his backpack closely to his chest. There were times when Jonathan can be so fucking observant and of course when he comes to visit that's when that his senses are at its peak. He wanted everything he planned out to be a surprise, and as of right now every one of them was shot down. God, how was he going to give his present now? Jonathan probably already knows by now that there's something important in the backpack..

Evan widens his eyes a bit and sets the backpack on the ledge of the ice rink before looking anymore suspicious and slides himself onto the ice with ease. _Calm down, the day isn't over, and the ice is your lucky place._ He takes a deep breath and looks over to Jonathan who was already losing his balance before stepping onto the ice. “You need help?”

“Nah, I'm fine, I can handle this.” One step on the ice and he slips, almost making a split.

Evan gives out a slight gasp and wraps his arms around Jonathan's waist before he falls onto his ass, chuckling at the sight and replies with a sarcastic tone. “Sure.” He then sees something on the man's back, “I mean, you have to take your backpack off, that's why you're off balance, you idiot.”

“Okay, maybe a little help. Shut up. I need to wear this backpack. Let go, I can do this.” The man pulls away instantly and turns around to wobble away into the middle of the ice. Evan swore on his life he just saw the cutest blushing expression on Jonathan's face.

After an hour of spinning around and giving small lessons to his helpless friend, Evan thought it was time and pulled Jonathan to the side where he placed his backpack. “You having fun?” He begins to question to distract the other as he opens his backpack.

“Surprisingly, yeah. Also, thanks for the present!”

“Shit, what? You're kidding me, you knew about this too?” Evan scoffed his words out, getting a bit annoyed that he was the one being surprised instead.

“Well, thanks for confirming it now! You held that backpack with your life before, I was just wondering what as in that the whole time.” Jonathan gives out a bright smile and takes the present when Evan hands it to him. “Dude, this teddy bear is fucking cute as shit! It even looks like you!” He holds the red-jacketed bear next to his face and smiles even wider. “Man, I'm so sorry your present isn't coming until tomorrow, you just have to wait until then.”

Evan stared into his reflection on the bear’s sunglasses, gritting his teeth trying to figure out what he was going to do next. All of his plans were blown to pieces, and now he had nothing. The other kept smiling happily and while he was happy about that, Evan couldn't get a grip that he felt like he was losing his dignity. His surprise plans were always spoiled, but now that he thought about it, that's what a surprise plan’s fate was. He just needed to go on the whim from now on.

And without thinking, he places his thumb under Jonathan's chin. “I guess you have to let me have your lips as a present instead.”

  
Evan tilts the other’s chin up and leans in for a small kiss, a sudden urge to go a bit further running through him as he doesn't let go. Jonathan squeaks at this point, his eyes wide with shock until Evan’s lips forces his own to part, the feeling of the other's tongue massage against his made him melt into the other’s arms. His arms slowly wrap around Evan's neck and his hands lightly fist the back of his hair, the kiss deepening until it became sloppy. A low moan escaping Jonathan had Evan come back to his senses, biting the other's bottom lip playfully before pulling away, catching his breath while smiling. "You surprised now?" 

"Y...y-yeah." The two continued to stare at each other in silence, a string of laughter breaking it when they pull away more. Jonathan takes his backpack off and takes out a stuffed owl with a hockey mask on. "Surprise! I lied about not having my present too." 

Evan blinks and laughs even more when he takes his present. "Thanks. It's beautiful."

Jonathan takes his teddy bear and smiles as he makes it kiss the owl. "Thanks for coming to visit me."

"God, can you be any more cuter?" 

"I'm already the cutest to you." And he was right.

The two continued to smile idiotically at each other while they make another round around the ice rink with laced fingers and stuff animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, you guys for reading! I wrote this in less than a few hours because I couldn't stop writing! I miss writing a lot~ Sorry the ending was a bit sparse ;~; I get impatient when I want to finish eheh-- 
> 
> Also soon, the chaptered story and the continuation of my Silent R's series will be published soon ^~^ (it's almost done.. it's almost there OTL) I'm really excited for it hehe


End file.
